When they met
by Joker Girl
Summary: ok ok =\ i know some of you guys want to know how Draco and Hermione hooked up from the story 'Dragon and Angel' so here it is ^-^


1  
  
  
  
It was the middle of the sixth year at Hogwarts. Hermione was studding in the Library as usual. She had about four books next to her on the table. She had to finish her Potion's homework before tomorrow morning. For once, her hair was in a ponytail. She worked as fast as she could. She hit her head, getting annoyed of the fact she was working too hard.  
  
"Granger working too hard?" It was a slick, sort of deep voice. The only person she knew with a voice like that was..  
  
"Malfoy what do you want?" Hermione said. She was getting more annoyed by the second.  
  
"Nothing really, I, I just wanted to talk to you." He said the truth in a way. Draco really wanted to be closer to her. Hermione was shocked at what he said. His voice wasn't slick at all, but soft and sweet and sort of nervous.  
  
"Okay." She said softly. She moved her books and set them in a chair. Draco sat next to her. Hermione sat there waiting for him to say something. He looked in her brown eyes. They were so beautiful to him. He smiled at her. One of the rare smiles he gave. "So, umm what did you want to talk about?" She asked him. He blinked and looked at her. He dazed out on accident.  
  
"It will tell you in here," He said softly to her. He handed her a black journal stapled together with black staples. It was bent out of shape. Hermione took it. Draco smiled and kissed her cheek gently. "Meet me tonight in the north tower at midnight," he said to her in her ear. She blinked and Draco walked out. Hermione looked at the little black journal.  
  
//I might as well see// she thought to herself. Hermione opened the leather cover. She read it to herself.  
  
Journal, I don't know what to do. I can't get her out of my mind. God Damn Hermione is so sweet and kind unlike me. No one knows that I like her. I think that's a pretty much a good thing. Pansy won't leave me be. She's always hanging over me. I wish Hermione would do that to me. I guess I'm just too scared to tell her that I like her, wait I love her! Shit, I loved her since I saw her at King's cross the first year. I bet she is with that Potter. That would piss me off so much. Shit I have to go. Hermione is coming. I don't want to her to see me writing in this. Bye-Draco  
  
Hermione blinked. //Whoa, I think he went a little overboard; me with Harry? That's gross// She read about four pages more until she reached on that seems so upsetting. As if she hurt him.  
  
Journal, I wish I could be with Hermione. I don't think she knows I love her. I hope this journal will tell her. I am going to give it to her and hopefully everything with her and me will be ok. I really hope this works. I love her a lot. I will tell her to meet me at the north tower at midnight. Maybe, I just hope she will come tonight. She's in the library right now. I guess you go to her for a while. Bye-Draco  
  
Hermione couldn't believe that Draco loved her. She didn't quite understand it at all. Deep down inside, Hermione knew that she felt the same way about him. It was a wonderful feeling that knowing the guy loved you back. She looked at the clock that was in the room. It was almost eleven p.m. She had to go to her Dorm for now. Hermione grabed her things and threw them in her bag. She walked to the fat lady portrait.  
  
"Password?" She said. The Fat Lady was tired. She could tell by the drowsy eyes and the slurs in her mouth.  
  
"Weathered," She said softly. The portrait flung open and she went through the hole that was behind it. The common room wasn't full for once. The fire was still blazing as usual by the red couch. The only person who was in the common room was Harry. He was asleep though. She sat by the fireplace and waited for the clock be a quarter till twelve. The fire crackled and finally the clock hit 11:45 p.m. Hermione left her book bag and headed for the north tower. The large spiral staircase to the north tower was a long walk. Soon enough, she made it up the staircase. Draco was there waiting. He was sitting on the ledge of the tower. He looked so self-continent with his gray eyes looking up at the stars.  
  
"I knew you would come after you read my black stapled journal," He said softly and quietly. 


End file.
